Ich Will
by PobbyDrarryMalfoy
Summary: La venganza, jamás es buena. Mata el alma y la envenena. {Este fic, participa en el reto especial de "mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro el mapa del mortífago.}


**{N/A}:** _¡Buenas tardes, noches, días o madrugada! Creo que pues bien, como he hecho en otras novelas uhm… que publico aquí tienen las palabras: ¡llavero!, ¡celular!, ¡taza!, ¡computador!, ¡borrador!_

 _Bien, quiero agregar igual que si bien, esto me fue bastante difícil de hacer porque… bueno, he estado todo el maldito mes encerrada en el trabajo, ha estado siendo una maldita locura, además Draco es uno de mis personajes favoritos de todo el Potterverso. Tener que torturarlo no es algo que hago a menudo con los personajes que me gustan, mas sin embargo el hecho de tener ese granito de curiosidad me han llevado a escribir este fic, me he esforzado mucho para esto._

 _Inclusive intente plasmar la locura de otro de mis personajes favoritos, Joker. Espero que esto no quede muy OoC, pero igual yo siento que si bien, Draco tenía un poco ya quebrada su estructura para el Sexto/Quinto libro/película donde más o menos estoy situando esto._

 **{Disclairmer}:** _Este fic, participa en el reto especial de_ _"mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro el mapa del mortifago_ _El regalo mas especial y duro que alguien me hizo hacer. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece porque si lo hicieran… créanme, Snape seguiría vivo, Albus nunca moriría y seguiría haciendo historias de Harry Ron y Hermione en la academia de aurores._

 _Terminado esta verborrea, este fic es dedicado enteramente a_ _ **Pandoraisabella**_ _. Cariño lo hice con mucho esfuerzo espero te guste preciosa y me has hecho pasar cierto mal rato. Lamento de igual manera solo entregarte este y no los tres como tenía planeado, y que mi regalo llegase demasiado tarde._

* * *

 _¡_ Los _odia,_ los _detesta!_

Realmente lo hace, cada uno por distintas razones. A San Potter por ser el puto _cara-rajado_ , el _-niño-que-vivió_ , el salvador de mundo mágico y demás mierdas esas que conllevaban a pronunciar su nombre. El niño que le jode la vida solo por ser nombrado, el idiota ¡oh gran salvador Potter! Que es solamente por que sobrevivió cuando era un bebe, el estúpido que le rechazó su mano a los once años, el que es ''mejor en todo'' y participo en el torneo de los tres magos, el niño que supuestamente (por que a Draco no le consta) pudo hacer un patronus tan poderoso que espanto a mas de tres docenas de dementores, que vio al señor oscuro con sus ojos, que tuvo la primera fila para ver al hufflepluff Cedric Digory morir. Siente que se le revuelve el estomago y quiere vomitar de tan solo ver al jodido mestizo.

Luego estaba la Sangre-sucia.

Esa estúpida de cabello desarreglado y con los dientes saltantes que la hacían ver más estúpida que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto, la maldita sabelotodo, creía que era mejor que él, que él, el gran Draco Malfoy, el gran príncipe de Slytherin, se la paso pensando aquello desde primer año y ahora que estaba en sexto seguía recordándoselo la muy hija de perra, mirándole con casi desprecio esa estúpida mirada de desaprobación que tenia y de profundo odio que le mostraba cuando él le daba la cara ante algo, sobre todo cuando hacia burlas y le ofendía por su tipo de sangre. Luego estaba Weasley, era quien rivalizaba en odio con Potter.

El traidor a la sangre, el maldito pelirrojo que con toda su estúpida familia habían hecho un lado su orgullo como sangre pura, quienes habían mancillado el buen nombre de los magos sangre pura juntándose con… sangre sucias, platicando y siendo amigables con muggles, sobre todo Weasley padre, el era el peor; rebajándose a trabajar en el ministerio en estúpidos artículos muggles que a nadie en mundo mágico realmente le interesaban, ¿ qué era eso de querer saber cómo eran las costumbres de los muggles? Estúpido. Era un asco el solo pensarlo, sentía ese revoltijo en el estomago, el conviviendo con esas cosas, un traidor como todos sus horribles pelirrojos hermanos, todos y cada uno de ellos más lo odiaba al saber que el patético cara rajada de Potter le había rechazado su mano por el idiota pobretón.

Soltó un bufido de indignación, una clara muestra de odio y desprecio hacia el trió dorado cuando Potter se giro a verlo, si las miradas asesinarán Draco hubiese asesinado miles de veces a Potter, Weasley y a la sangre sucia en esos momentos.

Su cara se hizo un poema al ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con todos los sonrientes leones platicar con San Potter y compañía y su vista se centró en ella.

La pequeña niña Weasley quien, estaba literalmente babeante por el estúpido de lentes y sonrisa asquerosa, su rostro hizo una mueca airada de indignación y Blaise quien estaba viéndolo fijamente alzo una ceja preguntándose la causa por la que el joven heredero Malfoy estuviese tan enfadado apenas siendo temprano. Usualmente su odio comenzaba a destilarse después de pociones o encantamientos. Pero parecía que hoy había comenzado temprano e intentando saciar su curiosidad volteó hasta donde estaba mirando el rubio platinado.

Hizo un mohín con la boca al verlo, hasta a él le daba cierto asco ver tanta felicidad saliendo de aquella mesa en el comedor y en estos tiempos aun más.

Los ojos grises como el acero se clavaron en el trió de idiotas que estaban cotilleando alguna inutilidad sin relevancia y sintió su sangre hervir, esta estúpidas y bobaliconas sonrisas. Su mente comenzó a maquilar algo descabellado y con simpleza diga de él, alzo las cejas divertido con ese pensamiento.

— Puedo preguntar... — comenzó Zabini mientras terminaba su avena y dejaba pulcramente los cubiertos por sobre donde habían estado — ¿Que estas pensando?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ver al trío de niños ahí sentados me acaba de hacer tener un plan algo… digamos que acabo de tener una buena idea, es todo... — y su mano se agito en el aire mientras Zabini le miraba. Termino su avena y colocó pulcramente todo, como su compañero lo había hecho momentos antes — Solamente... es algo que he de hacer más tarde, supongo que tendré tiempo de sobra.

Durante las siguientes clases Draco paso extenuantes horas decidiendo quien de los tres debía tener un castigo por ser ellos simplemente, con quien sobrellevar aquel odio que tenía, e inclusive había varias formas de llevar a cabo el tomarlos desprevenidos, no por nada él era un Slytherin. Dejo salir un jadeo reprimido mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente clase antes de que todos fueran al gran comedor y la vio.

Tenía al blanco perfecto.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido y perfecto dando un aspecto terriblemente maléfico, mientras Malfoy paseaba y observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la Griffyndor reír tontamente con el héroe de mundo mágico y su estúpida acompañante, esa niñata bruta y pobretona con la que se desquitaría solamente por mero gusto de castigar a aquellos traidores a la sangre que eran, ideo un simple pero efectivo plan para atraerla, aunque sea por unos minutos con tal de, desatar todo lo que ellos le estaban haciendo sentir, pero ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple, tanta que la explicación era solamente una excusa, aquello era más que obvio para cualquiera que en los años que estuvo en Hogwarts supiera que Draco Malfoy no solo odiaba a Harry Potter, odiaba a sus dos amigos y todo lo que conllevaba a ello, era esa la respuesta y razón a todo, el por qué la había escogido a ella.

—Será lo más fácil que he hecho en todos mis años aquí — y rodó los ojos ante aquello. El plan formulado era pequeño y básico pero efectivo si él lo sabía ejecutar.

Aquello era simple, era bastante fácil a decir verdad, no se había taladrado siquiera el cerebro para pensarlo realmente, sabía que ella caería en un dos por tres en esa treta por qué bueno ella era una niña tonta, lo había demostrado aquella vez en segundo año cuando había tomado el diario del señor oscuro y se había dejado hacer por este inclusive dejando que su magia pasará al señor tenebroso, y más por qué la cabeza hueca de la Griffyndor tuviese pistas de saber quien había escrito realmente, eran tan pocas las mismas para saber que era él quien en realidad le había mandado aquel mensaje ella jamás sabría que fue el mismo heredero Malfoy quien lo había hecho, es decir ¿alguna vez ella había visto la exótica pero deplorable letra de su amado idiota-cara-rajada? seguramente no, el lo había hecho un par de veces y por Merlín que cada vez que la había visto era horrible y parecía hecha por un ciego.

Con pasos elegantes y lentos camino hasta el lechucero con aquella nota en mano haciéndola juguetear entre sus pálidos dígitos, arrugándola suavemente y extendiéndola de nueva cuenta, mientras el entonaba una pequeña pero siniestra canción, y su línea de pensamiento era interrumpido por el ulular de varias lechuzas.

Miro la pequeña carta que tenia las pocas indicaciones de donde ver a la pequeña pero idiota niñita de cabellos rojizos y pecas en todo el cuerpo que hacían parecer como que tenía algún tipo de sarna, que eventualmente caería ante aquella misiva, no sin antes ponerle un pequeño maleficio en el sobre como trampa por si ella se negase a creerlo o abrirlo; aunque la pecosa no leyera la nota, al hacer contacto con su piel esta liberaría el maleficio tan fuerte como un imperius sin llegar a ser uno en realidad, haciéndole caer en una especie de trance, de sueño donde ella estaría corriendo hacia el salvador de mundo mágico con los brazos (Y piernas quizá) abiertos, una especie de imperius donde lo que estuviese escrito en la pequeña carta era lo único que haría hasta que la misma persona que puso el maleficio se lo quitase, en este caso el mismo y por obvias y demasiadas razones no lo haría hasta haber cumplido su objetivo. Una magia sin dudas oscura que seguramente el Lord no había descubierto (o quizá sí, pero no la había utilizado aun).

Y fue con aquello que comenzó todo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin solo Pansy y Blaise estaban, ambos recostados en los sillones cada uno pensando en sus propias preocupaciones, tuvo que avanzar un poco para que la voz de Pansy se alce un poco y Draco frunciera sus cejas rubias platinas.

— ¿Ya vas a la cama tan tempano cariño?—pregunto Pansy alzando una de sus cejas castañas y volteando su hermoso rostro a dirección donde Draco estaba, este estaba haciendo un gesto despectivo mientras escuchaba su chillona voz—

—No Pansy. No me iré a la cama, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar primero—comento borrando una de las muecas que tenía preparado para la chica cuando vio que volvía a recostarse en su asiento para continuar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Agradecido por el poco silencio subió las escalerillas hasta su dormitorio donde, se dispuso a sacar un par de ropas, un poco de poción y algunas otras cosas más. Con un sencillo hechizo de expansión puso todo aquello que si bien le era importante y necesitaba en una pequeña maleta, desde pequeños pergaminos hasta otras cosas eso ya era muy aparte de todo pero había colocado ahí algunas otras pociones que seguramente usaría con la comadreja hembra.

Salió del cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo no sin antes asegurarse de que Zabini y Parkinson se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, y claro jamás espero que Theodore Nott estuviese ahí en mitad de la sala común terminando lo que eran los deberes de pociones.

—Pansy dice que estas actuando raro desde la mañana — comentó aun teniendo los ojos fijos en su pergamino de pociones, repasando con su dedo el libro que tenia a un costado, como si estuviese asegurándose de lo que decía ahí— ¿Algo que quieras comentar?

—Nada que te interese, Nott— escupió en tono amenazante mientras rodaba los ojos. ¿Por qué eran tan entrometidos? — ¿Algo mas antes de que me veas salir por ese pedazo de pared?

—Zabini comentó que has estado molesto toda la semana… — hasta ese punto Theo no había levantado la vista hacia el rubio y Malfoy había soltado un bufido completamente enojado. Nott, Zabini y Parkinson podrían dejarlo un rato en paz — Hasta Crabbe y Goyle lo han notado, así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿algo que desees comentarnos?—y de nueva la voz salió endurecida como si estuviese regañándolo.

—Son unos molestos — comentó frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿Por qué habría algo molestándome? —Y el tono áspero que agarro la voz de Malfoy era para delatar que no estaba feliz con el comentario y tono que Nott había usado. El rubio a su lado solo atino a alzar de manera taciturna los hombros, indicándole que eso solo Malfoy lo sabia — ¿Qué diablos han estado diciendo ellos dos de mí?

—Lo normal — anuncio mientras levantaba su cansada vista seria, y dejaba unos momentos su trabajo de pociones — estas siendo más dramático de lo normal, estas irritado más de lo normal y que miras a la mesa de Gryffindor con cierto asco — musito — y que estas destilando más odio que antes… ade-…

Draco ni siquiera espero a que Theodore terminase de hablar, simplemente termino por rodearlo junto con la mesita de la sala común donde estaba Nott haciendo sus deberes de pociones que el nuevo maestro Slughorn les había dejado, dándole una mirada retadora llena igual de cierto desprecio y desaprobación junto con un bufido sumamente enojado por el hecho de que su amigo estuviese entrometiéndose en lo que no le interesaba, ni en lo más mínimo. Una vez que estuvo cerca del umbral de las paredes de Slytherin para salir se volteo a Theodore que le había seguido atentamente con la mirada azul profundo y con el entrecejo suavemente fruncido.

—Quizá si fueran más listos, hubieran intuido el por qué—terminó soltando en un murmullo y con una sonrisa fina adornando su pálido rostro antes de salir y dejar a Theodore Nott con una ceja alzada y con una duda.

* * *

Cuando estuvo entre los pasillos divisó a sus amistades, parecía que Parkinson estaba reclamándole algo a Zabini, y que este parecía querer defenderse de la acalorada y al parecer ridícula cosa que la chica de cabellos negros le estaba reclamando, hasta que escuchó su nombre, esa era la causa por la que estaban manteniendo esa estúpida y nada agradable conversación, por el.  
Rodó suavemente los ojos, antes de escabullirse por un lado hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos parados y escuchar algo de la conversación que tenían.

—Te digo, Blaise… Draco está actuando muy anormal— puntualizó la Slytherin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a golpear su pie en el suelo como prueba de su impaciencia—

—Bueno yo he notado a Dra-… —Pero Pansy no lo había dejado terminar gracias a aquellos ruidos raros que estaba haciendo—

—Tengo que averiguar, que diablos con él

De nuevo resopló. Camino hasta que vio la cabeza pelirroja caminando a una de las aulas abandonadas soltó una risilla antes de ir en la misma dirección que ella, estaba sumamente seguro de que, ahora sí podría descargar todo lo que sentía, sumado a ello las estupideces que sus "amigos" Slytherins se traían contra él. Una vez que entro al aula vacía dejo cae la bolsa que traía en un lado, haciendo que el polvo se levantase, los pasos resonaron en todo el salón advirtiéndole a ella que alguien había entrado en la misma habitación pero con la poca luz que se filtraba y estado ella en el final de la misma aula poco podía ver, no fue sino hasta que este dio unos pocos pasos hacia donde una de las luces llegaba que vio quien era, él miro a todos lados en busca de la chica de cabellos rojos y pecas asquerosas y ahí estaba, sentada en el escritorio polvoriento con sus ojos brillando en un terror intenso y con el cuerpo inmóvil y tenso, tiritando apenas de la rabia e impotencia de verse bajo aquel hechizo.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica, quien sorprendida resoplo intensamente, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y Draco solamente la rodeo unos segundos examinándola mientras permanecía ella sentada en aquel polvoriento escritorio de madera antiguo que hacía mucho no se usaba, una vez que después de examinarle volvió al sitio donde había comenzado, saco su varita que recelosamente guardaba en su túnica y cerró la puerta junto con un hechizo silenciador, no es que le encantará que no se enterasen de sus trabajos, pero estando las cosas como estaban era mejor mantenerse en bajo perfil.

Una vez que estuvo todo a su favor, comenzó con lo que tenía planeado. Sin siquiera dirigir primeramente una sola palabra a Ginebra Weasley quien estaba sentada como una pequeña muñeca esperando a que alguien se pusiese a jugar con ella, una sonrisa siniestra se instalo en el rostro de Malfoy cuando al fin tomo su bolso de nueva cuenta, de ella sacó unos guantes de piel color negro, los cuales con paciencia se colocó. Esto hizo que Ginny mirase a todos lados con impaciencia y con terror ¿que tenía pensado hacer con ella el rubio? ¿Con esto atraería Malfoy a Harry por alguna cosa que este quisiera del? ¡Seguramente el malnacido estaba intentando atraparlo y llevarlo con quien no debe ser nombrado!, pero como si Malfoy le hubiese leído el pensamiento simplemente se volteo y le dirigió una mirada de absoluto desprecio y odio.

—Vaya vaya... déjame adivinar que está pensando tu cabecita hueca— su voz era en un tono bajo, con soltura y agregándole el tono burlón del normal arrastre de las palabras que Malfoy tenía — ¿Piensas que intento atraer a Potter?

Ella miro hacia abajo unos segundos, ¿por qué Malfoy tenía una vela en sus dedos?  
—Bueno al menos se que eres un ser pensante — y con todo el desagrado se encamino hacia ella con ayuda de su varita y realizando un movimiento circular para quitarle la ropa, Ginny hubiese querido taparse, golpearlo hasta el cansancio por aquel atrevimiento— Descuida... esto probablemente este por dolerte demasiado...

Y sin ninguna preparación la cera caliente de la vela la dejo caer por encima primero del hombro derecho, los ojos azules se cerraron ante el punzante ardor de la piel, momentos después algo se había clavado en aquel costado herido, Draco estaba apretando un sello como si una postal o un animal se tratase presionando con saña el cuerpo pecoso, pero todo ello el principio apenas de lo que tenía preparado para ella.

Con molestia reflejada en la mirada y con desprecio formada en esta Ginny se digno a mirar a Draco quien parecía especialmente feliz al comenzar a transfigurar al azar aquella vela que tenía en las manos, y seguro de cuál sería su próxima acción, deshizo aquel pequeño hechizo en la boca de ella.

— ¡Tu!... Maldito —grito cuanto su voz pudo ante un Draco Malfoy quien le miraba divertido y jugueteaba entre sus manos con algo brillante que Ginny no pudo ver del todo hasta cuando Draco la tomó del brazo y la hizo caer pesadamente al suelo con un ruido sordo haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja golpeara su espalda y su cabeza de manera contundente— ¡Maldito... hijo... ni...!

Alzó sus ojos horrorizada, cuando el rubio ojigris estuvo de cuclillas por encima de ella, muy cercano a su cadera, ella podía escuchar su respiración agitada como si le fuera divertido todo aquello, le atravesó con aquello que parecía ser una pequeña y delgada lanza en el costado de su cadera, aterrada por sus acciones no pudo más que gritar tan fuerte como su voz y pulmones pudieron, aquel maldito maleficio aun no le dejaba moverse como ella hubiese querido para poder escapar de ese que se estaba convirtiendo en su infierno, sus dientes castañearon y sus ojos se cerraron ante la impotencia y el llanto que quería acumularse, trago duro, intentando retener el dolor sentido para bajar su mirada, Draco estaba retirando la barra metálica en la que había transfigurado la vela, soltó un resoplido sabiendo que ese no sería el final de aquello; en lo menos que parpadeaba, el rubio había clavado nuevamente aquel objeto en la parte superior de su hombro el cual aun seguía lacerado por la cera.

—Mira... _juju_ ~— anuncio el ojigris cuando estuvo cercano a la cara de Ginny Weasley, quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el con el atisbo de desprecio aun brillando en ellos, con desprecio mientras Draco parecía mirarla con algo entremezclado de asco, desprecio y odio profundo hacia ella, hacia lo que los Weasley representaban. — No quiero hacer esto muy largo por qué ¿Sabes?, si me demoró podrían encontrarnos y bueno igual tengo deberes de pociones que hacer — y parecía como si no estuviese preocupad, como si todo lo que estuviese haciendo fuese completamente normal y justificado. Tomo su rostro con una de sus manos enguantadas y le apretó con fuerza moviéndola a ambos lados con saña y haciendo rechinar sus propios dientes, Ginny soltó un suave gemido al sentir sus mandíbulas apresadas por los dedos largos enguantados, comenzó movilizarlas en un vano intento de zafarse por completo de lo que el rubio podría hacerle.

— Y no queremos que me atrase en eso, sería muy malo para mi, solo quiero dejarte como una obra de arte atrofiada. ¡Esto demostrara! —gritó — ¡Que es lo que los malditos traidores a la sangre merecen!, tu, tu maldita familia de pelirrojos... — se acercó tanto como pudo que Ginny pudo oler la menta en su aliento y sentir la sonrisa torcida— esto demostrara que los que estamos del lado del señor oscuro tenemos _razón_ , para que tú y tu mugrosa familia inferior sepa... que el lado que escogieron estuvo mal... jaja...

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad reunida y como Gryffindor que era, termino por escupirle en la cara a Draco. Este con la mano libre se limpio los rastros de saliva que comenzaban a escurrir por su mejilla izquierda, no sin hacer cierta mueca de asco y furia.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza contoneándola a los lados.

—No, no... Mi _querida_ niña idiota... no estás viendo en que — Y aun sosteniéndola de la mandíbula con más fuerza que antes la levantó para estrellarla en el piso con fuerza, una, otra y otra vez hasta que la última vez la levantó sosteniéndola en el aire. Ginny apenas podía abrir sus ojos, los golpes la habían dejado sedada y entumecida por una parte, para Draco era impresionante que ella aguantase tal cosa, aunque era una Gryffindor, era de esperarse — En qué lado estas de la _línea_... de esta _línea_. No solo estas retando a quien... puede matarte con un simple movimiento de varita, o quien puede romperte el cuello con las manos… — musito quitándose de encima de ella, dejando su cabeza caer al suelo de nueva cuenta— Si no, que estas retando a _quien_ — sus manos se movían desesperadas por todo lados, haciendo saber que Draco quizá había perdido un poco el control de sí mismo— es _superior_ a ti

Y acto seguido abrió sus piernas.

—Quítate… de encima… —se lamentó en apenas un alarido de dolor.

Lo primero que introdujo en ella fue una pequeña palanca que momentos antes había transfigurado, le hizo entrar de manera brusca sin siquiera preguntar. El dolor pareció alertar a la pequeña pelirroja pues había soltado un aullido de los más altos, había estrellado su cabeza contra el piso, había mordido sus labios con la intención de no seguirle dando el gusto al Slytherin de escucharla gemir ni de siquiera saber que estaba sufriendo, pero el maldito se lo estaba poniendo difícil, estaba haciendo círculos con aquella infernal palanca que estaba dentro de ella; sintió la mano enguantada subir hasta acomodarse en uno de sus pechos y apretarlo con fuerza, con odio y repudio. Torció el pezón tan fuerte que las lágrimas de la pequeña Ginny comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

No resistió más y rompió en un silencioso llanto.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Draco había violado y torturado a Ginny Weasley y nadie se había dado cuenta que era él, que había sido el único heredero de la gran fortuna que lo había hecho.

A decir verdad nadie lo hubiera pensado, después de todo a Draco poco le importaba un comino si Ginebra o todos los Weasley le insultaban o hacían algo. Pero fue aquel día, cuando Harry había ido a ver a una paralitica Ginny que estaba en compañía de Ron y Hermione, se había negado a abandonar la cama donde se encontraba no quería llegar a los dormitorios de los Gryffindor pues le aterraba ahora el poco contacto humano que tenia, peor aún a siquiera hablar. La más pequeña de la familia Weasley se había negado a hablar de su agresor o de lo acontecido en aquel pequeño espacio donde unos chicos calenturientos de Hufflepuff la habían encontrado, sangrante y humillada, con los ojos llorosos, en un charco de su propia sangre y completamente inmóvil; Harry se colocó a un lado de ella mirando apenas las heridas que llevaba y sintiendo su furia hervir tanto como la de su amigo cada vez que la veía desde hacía dos semanas. Ron era el más afectado, siendo el hermano mayor y el único que quedaba en Hogwarts con ella sentía debía protegerla completamente y que en su tarea como hermano había fallado rotundamente; Ginny volteo a verlo en su dirección, lo escudriño un poco con sus ahora ya ojos vacios los cuales solo mostraban terror, se removió un poco ante la atenta mirada de Harry y Ron hasta que este primero lo notó.

Había visto esa marca en otro lado, era un sello familiar de eso estaba seguro, se acercó tanto como pudo hacia la pelirroja antes de que ella se removiese inquieta, nerviosa y atemorizada comenzando a hacer amagos de querer gritar sin poder, cuando lo reconoció. El sello lo traía Dobby cuando en una de esas monumentales cargas que solía llevar el elfo parte de su ropa de esclavo había caído mostrando una marca similar a la que le habían grabado a la chica con aquella saña y odio en el hombro.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo seguido por Ron, quien había dejado a Hermione intentando que la chica saliera del transe en el que había entrado hacía dos semanas atrás.

Cuando ambos llegaron al pasillo lo vieron, estaba separándose de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle quienes se dirigían de nuevo al gran comedor, probablemente por más comida para atiborrarse completamente, parecía que estas dos semanas que habían pasado desde el desagradable incidente Draco estaba " _feliz_ " en cierto modo que, ni a Harry ni a los de Hufflepuff les hacía la menor gracia, se dedicaba a molestar mas a Harry, poco o nada cruzaba palabras con Hermione y con Ron, mayormente con el pelirrojo se había dedicado a mirarlo de manera que mostraba su usual desprecio hacia él, pero con algo más que Harry no había sabido identificar hasta ahora.

Algo en el cerebro del de cabellos oscuros hizo _clic._

— ¡Ron eso es! — detuvo a su amigo con su comentario. El chico de pecas lo miro sin comprender — ¿No habías notado que Malfoy no cruza palabra para insultarte? ¿Qué te mira con tanta satisfacción?

—Bueno… me ha dejado de molestar como antes —y alzó sus cejas rojizas, como si aun no acabase de entender— ¿Qué tiene eso de especial Harry?

—Ron ¿no te das cuenta? —soltó en un suspiro. Su amigo no era tonto solo un tanto distraído, o eso quería pensar a veces Harry — La marca en el brazo de Ginny es la misma que tenia Dobby en uno de sus costados, ¿recuerdas quien era el amo de Dobby?

Ron lo pensó un poco.

— ¿Lucius Malfoy? — sugirió.

—Exacto— puntualizó Harry — Y ahora dime… ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy, quien tiene un gustoso placer de entrometerse siempre contigo—señaló a su amigo— y con tu familia dejaría de pronto de siquiera molestarte para solamente mirarte cuando se mete conmigo y sonreír de manera condescendiente?

Ron lo pensó un poco, y Harry estaba seguro que el cerebro de su amigo estaba carburándolo todo a velocidad de tren, cuando abrió la boca y jadeo de manera indignada, el moreno supo que lo había comprendido todo. Tomo a Ron del brazo para irlo guiando hasta donde Malfoy estaba caminando.

—Tu un costado, yo otro y lo llevamos al aula del segundo piso vacía — el pelirrojo asintió quedándose callado mientras caminaban hacia donde Draco.

Una vez que llegaron hasta donde el rubio lo tomaron por los costados y lo silenciaron con una técnica que Dudley solía usar con Harry cuando eran más chicos; caminaron hasta llegar a aquel salón vacio donde ambos empujaron a Malfoy hasta que este cayó de espaldas golpeándose y arrimando algunas mesas y sillas en el proceso. Ron se encargo de poner un hechizo a la puerta y uno silenciador mientras que Harry apuntaba su varita hacia el rubio de ojos grises. Este en defensa saco su varita pero tan rápido como la había sacado a la luz, se le había sido retirada por Harry quien la miraba rodar hacia una de las patas de un banco.

—Vaya, vaya — comentó Draco alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Sin sus dos gorilas no era mucho, ahora no era gran amenaza sin su varita— Potter… y Weasley ¿Qué los trae para atacarme a plena luz del día?

—Sabemos lo que has hecho— la voz de Harry se escuchaba molesta, apretaba su varita con furia, el pensar que, Ginny había sufrido tanto y el cómo estaba ahora, en la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey, y como rehuía al contacto inclusive de su hermano le hacía enrabiarse—

— ¡No creo — empezó Ron— que no lo sepas, tu… bastardo! —de igual manera que Harry Ron estaba casi rompiendo su propia varita al tener el agarre sobre ella tan fuerte que se podía escuchar entre en medio del silencio tenso ahora creado el crujir de la madera.

—Vaya, vaya —Draco no se veía asustado, más bien estaba sumamente divertido, eso desconcertó a Harry quien no le quitaba la vista de encima — Les aplaudo, realmente lo hago — y en cuanto había comenzado a hablar comenzó a aplaudir suavemente, soltando una pequeña sonrisa llena de lo que Potter percibió, burla y decepción y desagrado—Me alegra que lo sepan… ¿Ustedes lo han resuelto? Oh claro que sí, no veo a la sangre sucia de su amiga—Harry y Ron se miraron con asombro, para volver la vista hacia el rubio delgado que estaba sentado en una de las mesas de los estudiantes riendo por su gran descubrimiento—Bueno… ¿Y que están esperando?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo pensó antes de lanzar el primer hechizo, que le golpeo de lleno y lo llevó lejos en el salón golpeándose contra la pared estruendosamente, Malfoy apenas pudo recuperarse cuando otro lo golpeo haciendo que su cabeza se estrellarse contra la pared, haciéndolo soltar un alarido de dolor. El moreno alzó su varita para hacer unos pocos movimientos; elevó a Draco tanto como pudo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo en repetidas ocasiones, una vez cansado de eso se acercó a mirarlo, estaba tomándose su costado izquierdo con su rostro rojo por retener el dolor que seguramente estaba punzándole por tener una o dos costillas rotas en aquel lugar.

Ron no se tentó el corazón cuando blandió su varita y pronuncio aquello. Momentos después Harry se separaba bruscamente para mirar a su amigo, entre sorprendido y asustado, Draco Malfoy por su parte estaba en el suelo retorciéndose.

Las punzadas de dolor continuo por todo el cuerpo como si fueran pequeñas agujas incrustándose y las corrientes eléctricas que sentía atravesar cada pequeño musculo deshaciéndolo al contacto lo estaban comenzando a llevar al límite, estaba dando vueltas intentando parar aquella sensación que le hacía querer vomitar que le hacía querer arrancarse la piel pedazo por pedazo para que no sintiera que el mismo hechizo lo hacía. Apenas se había dado cuenta que entre todo lo que estaban pasando tenía los dedos de una mano rotos, de igual manera el dolor se acentuaba más en el costado donde sus costillas estaban quebradas y en cuanto el chico Weasley le quitó de encima el maleficio sus ojos fueron hasta donde los de Potter.

Hasta ese punto todo su alrededor había quedado negro.

Su vista se centró en aquella luz arriba de todo lo negro, habían personas se escuchaban las voces, quizá Potter y sus amigos raros estaban platicando de cómo deberían aplastarlo o dejarlo para que Dumbledore decidiera que hacer con él cuando sintió que alguien jalaba de su ropa de manera torpe. ¡Un elfo! Y no cualquier elfo, el elfo estúpido que había preferido a Potter-cara-rajada antes que a él, fue conducido hasta una mesa llena de cubiertos de plata, una que otra vela de color verde, manteles blancos completamente pulcros, copas de vino tinto a la mitad, y una bandeja en el lugar donde él debía sentarse, por las manos apoyadas en las sillas de respaldos grandes pudo adivinar que eran cuatro personas, si se ponía a pensar bien esas cuatro debían ser, su padre, su madre, su abuela y seguramente Astoria.

Se sentó con la mayor delicadeza y con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo hacer para no saciar su curiosidad y hablar en aquellos momentos para descubrir la identidad de cada uno; la voz conocida resonó, era suave y calmante lo hacía envolverse completamente en ella y por lo que sabía estaba cerca de él diciendo que la hora de la cena había llegado, que era tiempo de que el viera a sus seres queridos.

Y lo destapó.

Lo que vio le hizo un hueco en el estomago, su rostro quedo casi fantasmal ante la vista de aquello que se había destapado en la bandeja frente a él, lleno completamente de color rojo y con varias tonalidades de azul en ello. Seis pares de ojos le miraban atentamente expectantes por su respuesta, y lo único que Draco pudo articular ante semejante grotesca y terrorífica escena fue un simple " _Merlín"_ La primera luz de uno de los candelabros se encendió, mostrando la imagen de su padre con la cara arrancada envuelta en un alambre de púas inmóvil en su sitio mientras en sus cuencos oculares caían pequeños gusanos.

La segunda luz entonces a un costado del mismo Draco se encendió, Astoria estaba sentada, su boca cocida con la lengua afuera, de las pequeñas cuencas oculares brotaban algunos pequeños bichos, su lengua estaba siendo comida lentamente por gusanos y su mejilla izquierda estaba siendo carcomida por lo que sea que habitaba dentro de la boca de la hermosa Astoria. La tercera luz se hizo presente mostrando a su abuela con la piel putrefacta y sonriendo afablemente, la mandíbula desencajada con gusanos aquí y allá, con lo que parecía una daga en su cuello sin musculo intentando mantener en equilibrio su cabeza. Cuando la cuarta luz apareció el terror que el rubio sentía era inmenso y ver a su madre a un lado de su padre, sentada y con los ojos y boca cocidos en una horrible sonrisa torcida con los y con unos ganchos jalando y estirando los músculos de lo que en algún momento fue un bello rostro.

Sus ojos grises ahora coloreados de una tonalidad roja bajaron de nuevo a su plato, su cuerpo tiritaba suavemente ante ver el horror. En la bandeja de plata con adornos y formas circulares, en un mantel blanco manchado de rojo, y el hielo esparcido por algunos pequeños lugares estaban las caras despellejadas de sus seres queridos, como si de mascaras se tratase, los seis pares de ojos mirándole fijamente mientras este trataba de digerir lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Alguien le jaló duramente hasta hacerlo caer de su silla donde se había sentado a ver aquel espectáculo de horror, jalándolo para llevarlo a otro lugar. Su rostro enmarcado en una sabana negra, clavando sus largos y huesudos dedos en su muñeca, llevándolo hacia lo que seguramente sería su muerte mas lo que vio lo dejo asombrado. Tragó con dificultad siquiera posar su mirada en aquello, su temblorosa mirada fue hacia el ser de capa negra y manos huesudas quien soltó una siniestra risa, tan quebrada como la que el mismo había dejado salir en presencia de la mas pequeña de los Weasley, sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado antes de que fuese jalado hacia una mesa completamente vacía.

—Suéltame —susurró Draco mirando toda la gran variedad de artículos que habían en la mesa atiborrados —Déjame... ir

Aquella cosa tomó un liquido viscoso que cuando hizo contacto con la piel de Draco ardió, le quemo tanto como pudo, tanto como su rostro siquiera pudo imaginar. Con paciencia y virtió el liquido por toda la cara del mas pequeño de los Malfoy y después de unos segundos comenzó a quitarla de poco en poco, hasta solamente dejar un trozo de carne alzado frente a el.

* * *

Draco no se movía de su sitio, estaba mirando hacia la nada completa mientras Harry le apuntaba con su varita y la movía ligeramente entre sus dedos, haciéndola rotar y rotar, amenazando con adormecerlo, Ron le miraba impaciente y furioso, con aquello no bastaba para que el cabrón de Malfoy aprendiese su lección, no, aquello no era suficiente. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, sacando a Harry del mismo trance que el mismo había puesto a Malfoy empujándolo bruscamente, Malfoy momentáneamente recuperó su conciencia pues apenas pudo visualizar a Harry y Ron, supieron que lo habían quebrado.

Harry supo que de Malfoy solo la imagen quedaba, pues la risa que estaba soltando en esos momentos era histérica y desagradable, bastante llamativa y quebrada como si tratase de encubrir algo. Cuando Ron tomó una de las tablillas que se usan para las transfiguraciones supo el por que estaba tan impaciente su amigo; golpeo una y otra y otra vez a Malfoy, por los costados, quebrando sus costillas, en las piernas mientras Draco reía incrontolablemente como si aquello le causara demasiada emoción, el pelirrojo de Gryffindor cansado saco su varita y Potter sabia que seguía continuación.

—¡Ron no espera!

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Luego de unos minutos Harry se acercó mirando el cadáver de ahora Draco Malfoy tendido en el piso del aula en desuso con una muy macabra y horrible sonrisa surcándole el rostro pálido y fino.

—...Caballeros — Esa era la voz de Umbridge que los estaba mirando desde la entrada del aula. — Ustedes deberían estar en clase — y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras sonreía.

—Oh... s-si...— asintieron ellos saliendo tan rápido como pudieron

Umbridge llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte.

—... Parece que hiciste un buen trabajo —Y con eso y tres toques de su varita el cuerpo se desvaneció.

Y salio de la habitación sonriendo.

* * *

 **{N/A}:** _Bueno, no es ni lo que yo esperaba y el final esta muy cagado. De hecho esta es la versión que mi beta no pudo terminar de editar (problemas en la escuela y yo en el trabajo) así que discúlpame querida por esta cosa horrible. Viendo esto como esta, me esta entrando ganas de hacerle una_ _continuación. Muchisimas gracias por leer, nos vemos de nuevo ¡descansen!._


End file.
